This application titled, Increasing Access to Clinical and Educational Studies (ACES) seeks support for the development of a cancer education and research network developed to facilitate the development of new cancer prevention and control research grant applications that are culturally appropriate to minority populations in Philadelphia and feasible for implementation in community-based primary care practices that serve minority populations members. The network will link cancer researchers, community health care leaders, community-based nurses, community- based primary care practices, and cooperative oncology groups. This effort will expand a cancer research partnership that was formed in 1996 between the Kimmel Cancer Center (KCC) of Thomas Jefferson University (TJU) and Philadelphia community health care leaders. Specific aims of the application are to: (1) Organize a cancer education and research network in Philadelphia. (2) Recruit minority scientists who have the potential to become co- investigators on pilot studies and to develop investigator- initiated grant applications. (3) Provide education about cancer prevention and control through African American churches. (5) Submit new research grant applications that are designed to increase the participation of African Americans in cancer prevention and control research. In Phase 1 of the ACES Project, a steering committee and three disease site-specific (i.e., breast, colorectal, and prostate cancer) working groups will be organized. During Phase 2 of the project, community cancer education efforts and at least three pilot studies will be initiated. It is anticipated that these studies will assess methods for encouraging the informed use of cancer prevention and control modalities and participation in cooperative group trials among African Americans who reside in West Philadelphia and North Philadelphia. In Phase 3, we will prepare and submit new research grant applications based on results from the pilot studies.